


Smile

by Crimson (Shanelle)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanelle/pseuds/Crimson
Summary: Your bright and sunny day had slowly but surely turned upside down. Leave it to a total stranger to make your frown turn into a smile.





	Smile

You had no reason to be near tears, and yet here you were-sitting at your favorite cafe on the verge of breaking down. 

Today was supposed to be a good day. You had gotten to see your friends the night before, and today you had _finally_ gotten that long awaited promotion you so rightfully deserved! 

Hell, you even _looked_  your best in your office get up-a button down red silk top with sleeves coming down mid fore arm, and a black pencil skirt that was high waisted. Tied off with a matching red belt on your waist, and some black round toe pumps with a red lining on the bottom. You had your hair up in a bun, and kept your make up on a natural setting-no eye shadow, but there was definitely foundation and blush as well as a nude lipstick on your lips, and of course your standard contour and high light routine.  

Professional and elegant, as you always tried to look for your job in the office. You looked great, and you _felt_ great. It was science, or at least it had been proven that looking good helps with moods. 

Your boss seemed to have noticed the effort you put in your work, and thus had rewarded you handsomely-though you admit that it was late coming, you were happy none the less. It would make your life a _hell_  of a lot easier now. And, it gave you more time to work on any side projects you had in mind. 

So, with those news and how you look, plus with you visiting a dear friend the night before-you should be all smiles and go-getting, right? 

**Wrong**. 

As you were making your way out of your office, you couldn’t help but feel the stares on your back. You also could not help but hear the whispers all around you. 

“Look at her, thinking she’s all high and mighty sucking dick to get up in the world.” 

“Tch, I wonder how the boss deals with her sucking him off. Surely he could have some other attractive slut on her knees-do you see the ten pounds of makeup she clearly has on? Not that it’s doing any good for her.” 

“She’ll need more than makeup to make herself pretty. A face lift, and maybe start working out-I can see that roll of fat from here.”  


You tried not to let those words get to you, and yet your walk had faltered slightly. You were always insecure about your face and body. You did work out six days a week, and yet...you felt your hips were still too big, your butt was far too noticeable, your eye lids were not even, and you definitely did not have a thigh gap. Not yet at least. Top that off, you had scars on your cheeks from acne your high school years, which you were endlessly bullied for, and there were other scars littered all over your body from the same condition as well as eczema. If you were not careful, your own products would often cause your skin to react. 

You were always self conscious about these particular areas. Of everything you do and say, in fact. And you did anything to hide them, to make yourself feel good and forget about them. But they were always in the back of your mind, and these were not the only insecurities you had tried burying in the recess of your mind. 

Now that you had time to sit and think, it seemed like your own _boyfriend_ wanted nothing to do with you. Well, anymore. The two of you had been together for a while now and yet, you could feel that there was some sort of tension in the air between you two. The fights increased in frequency, and the only time you two spent that were actually peaceful was your weekend gaming sessions-but even those seemed to bore the male, and recently you caught him more often than not eyeing other women... 

You shook your head, trying to clear your mind of what troubled you, shoving everything to the back of your head. It was apparent you had zoned out, as there was now a male sitting in front of you-a male you had never met before. 

“I hope you do not mind-the cafe here is rather full today.” He spoke, his voice sending slight shivers down your spine as you met sage green eyes with your Y/E/C eyes, trying your best to smile politely at the male.  


“I don’t mind. I know what it’s like to come here and see almost all the seats taken..” You prayed to Shiva that your voice did not betray you-that it sounded _normal_ and not hoarse with restrained tears.  


The male before you seemed not to notice anything amiss, for he smiled and nodded, crossing his right leg over his left. “Yes, this is one of the more popular cafes on this side of crown city-I imagine it’s like this more often than not.” 

You chuckled slightly, eyes glancing towards the window you were seated by before turning back to the male before you. “You are half right. Sometimes this place is super busy, other times it’s...quiet. I come here quite often to witness both times.” 

At this, a lone sandy brown brow rose-and he chuckled slightly. “Oh? I see.” 

You felt a little more bold, leaning back into your chair and crossing your right leg over your left-a pure smile on your features. “You know, I could at least know the name of the person I am sharing a table with,” Your smile faltered and you quickly added, “If you are okay with me knowing I mean.” 

“I am more surprised you don’t know.” He answered right away, and you tilted your head at the male.Now that you thought of it, you swore up and down you recognized the jacket that currently rested on the back of the chair the male was currently sitting in.  


His face also seemed..familiar..And then it clicked. 

“--Wait a minute, Mister Ignis?! _The_  Ignis Scientia?!” You explained softly, staring at the male before you with unadulterated surprise. The male chuckled, making to adjust the black frames that rested on his face.   


“Indeed, though you can drop the ‘mister’-I’m not up in years just yet.”  


You chuckled softly, arms crossing over your torso. “Ignis, then..” 

“And may I have your name, Miss..?”  


You smiled, telling him your name to him before the waitress came to grab your orders. You had your usual caffeinated drink, and he too had caffeine-though his was Ebony. You wondered briefly how that tasted, as you had read what was ( and what wasn’t. ) in it-you couldn’t fathom it being that delicious, but you had never tried it. 

You two talked some more, just about anything really. You were careful not to ask anything too personal, with him being under the prince. Over the course of your conversation, you felt yourself begin to smile more and more, finding it impossible to not do so with this man. The conversations you two had either made you laugh at the tales of him and his adventures with the prince and others, or i made you smile with just how elated he seemed to be about the topic-this is especially true if it was anything cooking related. 

Sadly for the both of you, it had seemed your lunch break was over with-and you found yourself actually rather sad to part ways. “Well...I should be heading back to work....” 

“As should I, unfortunately. It was a pleasure to meet and converse with you, Y/N.”  


You smiled softly, “Thank you, Ignis, and I enjoyed this meeting with you. I...maybe we’ll meet again one day..” 

“That would entirely depend on your schedule, but if it is anything like it was today for you-then yes, we will definitely meet again.”  


You had to stop yourself from beaming at the male, as you nodded politely. “My schedule doesn’t really chan-oh wait, I was promoted recently..but still, it shouldn’t be that different. I’ll see you tomorrow then!” 

Ignis nodded, but before you could leave-he called your name one last time. “Yes...?” 

“Do smile more often-it suits you more than you know, and I hate to see a woman such as yourself upset.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Cross posting from my tumblr. First time posting reader-insert.


End file.
